Amores en Hogwarts
by Gotika Girl
Summary: Séptimo año de los merodeadores


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, excepto algunos de mi invención

**Amores en Hogwarts**

**1- en el tren**

Una chica caminaba hacia el expreso de Hogwarts cargando una mochila en una mano y un enorme baúl en la otra. Se acababa de despedir de sus padres y de su "adorada y queridísima" hermana Petunia. Esta chica era Lily Evans, tenía el pelo por mitad de espalda pelirrojo y unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda, su figura esbelta y delgada atraía a mas de una mirada masculina, pero esta no se daba cuenta, bastante tenía con buscar a sus amigas.

LILYYYY!!!!! – Lily se volvió al oír su nombre, Tara Becket, una de sus mejores amigas se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. Era una chica alta y delgada, tenía el pelo castaño-rubio rizado por la cintura, los ojos cafés y la piel tostada

TARA!!!!! ¿qué tal pasaste el verano? – las dos chicas se abrazaron riendo. - ¿y tu maleta?

La tiene mi madre, mira, ahí viene – una mujer alta se aproximaba a ellas, Tara y su madre se parecían mucho, con la diferencia de que la última tenía los ojos azules – ah, por cierto, la semana pasada te olvidaste un libro en mi casa.

Es cierto, toma – la señora Becket le pasó una novela muggle.

Gracias señora Becket.

De nada querida, bueno chicas es hora de que vayan subiendo al expreso.

Si, mami, adiós – Tara se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y subió al tren seguida por Lily. Al rato, encontraron un compartimento vacío y se instalaron en él mientras platicaban animadamente.

¿dónde estará Anna? – Lily empezaba a preocuparse, dentro de 5 minutos el tren partiría y su amiga no llegaba.

Bah, no te preocupes, siempre se retrasa, cuando llegue la escucharemos decir...

Cuidado!!! Quita del medio!! Ah!! Eso es mi pié!! ¿¿¿quién te ha dado el carné de peatón!!!???

Precisamente eso – la puerta se abrió dando lugar a Anna Jhonsons, una chica de mediana estatura, el pelo lo llevaba por encima de los hombros castaño muy oscuro y tenía los ojos grandes y verdes aceituna, y la piel morena por el verano, aunque cuando pasaran unos meses, se le pondría de su color normal, es decir, pálida.

ANNA!!!! ¿¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS SO TONTA?? ERES UNA IDIOTA!!! CASI ME DA UN PARO CARDIACO Y TU TAN PANCHA!!! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NI ME PREOCUPO!!! ESTOY POR QUITARTE PUNTOS!!! NO TE OLVIDES QUE SOY PREFECTA!!!

Yo también te quiero Lily. Y ahora me podríais saludar como personas normales y civilizadas ¿no? –empezó ha hacerle cosquillas mientras Lily intentaba huir

¿jajaja a esto jajjaja le llamas jajaja civilizadamente? – un rato después de haber torturado a su amiga, Anna se dejó caer en un sillón al lado de Tara

¿por qué has tardado tanto en llegar?

Pufffff, es una historia muyyy larga, digamos que, problemas con el coche – se fijó en Lily que iba muy arreglada, llevaba una camiseta verde que resaltaba sus ojos, una mini blanca y unas alpargatas verdes, el pelo suelto por los hombros y unos pendientes blancos, también iba levemente maquillada - ¿por qué te arreglaste tanto Lils?

Eso, yo creo que al joven Potter le va ha dar un pasmo

Yo no me arreglo por Potter, ¿y que me dices de ti, Tara? ¬¬ a Remusin le va dar un ataque – la aludida se puso roja, esta iba vestida con una camiseta blanca de un tirante muy ajustada que dejaba ver su tripa, una mini vaquera y unas chinas blancas, llevaba poco maquillaje y el pelo recogido con una flor blanca.

Vaya, pues parece que soy la única que no se arregla – Anna llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra muy ajustada que ponía "I LOVE YOU" en letras rojas chillón, llevaba unos vaqueros de cintura baja muy anchos con un cinturón de pinchos negro, tenía las uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico y en el pelo, muchas cuentas de colores y un mechón azul eléctrico.

¿ al final tu madre accedió a que te pusieras la mecha azul?

Ptse, no, que va, esta me la hice con un hechizo, mañana me la cambiaré de color.

MIENTRAS, EN OTRO COMPARTIMENTO

- COLAGUSANO, TÍO, MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!!! – el que se quejaba era un chico con el pelo moreno que le caía elegantemente sobre los ojos azules, Sirius Black.

pe-perdón Sirius – un chico gordo y bajito temblaba bajo la penetrante mirada del moreno, ese chico era Peter (N/A no se cómo se escribe el apellido de esa rata asquerosa, pero dudo que a alguien le importe). La discursión era porque, Peter había tirado la guitarra eléctrica de Sirius al suelo, y esta se había roto por el mástil.

tranqui Sirius – el que hablaba ahora era Remus Lupin, un chico castaño de ojos dorados – todo tiene solución, _reparo –_ formuló el hechizo y la guitarra se recompuso

ahora que está todo resuelto, ¿vamos ha hacer la ronda antes de que Lunático se tenga que ir? – este era James Potter, un muchacho de pelo negro revuelto y ojos avellana y gafas de montura redonda.

La ronda de los merodeadores era una tradición, los chicos la hacían desde segundo, trataba de que estos paseaban por el tren para ver a las chicas nuevas y para lucirse delante de las demás. Comenzaron la ronda, por cada compartimento de chicas que pasaban, estas se asomaban a las ventanas, o salían para sonreírles de forma tonta o para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta seductoramente. James iba alborotándose el pelo, Sirius, andando con paso de modelo pijo y Remus sonriendo con carita de ángel. Todo iba bien hasta que pasaron por uno en el que ninguna chica les miró. Sorprendidos, se miraron y abrieron la puerta.

COMPARTIMENTO DE LAS CHICAS

Anna estaba repantigada en un asiento con la espalda apoyada en la ventana y un bloc de dibujo en las rodillas, diseñando un vestido de fiesta, Lily, leía tranquilamente la novela que le había dado la madre de Tara y Tara, estaba dormida como un tronco cuando de repente...

AAAAAAAAAAA!!! Tía, tía, que vienen los merodeadores

osea no me lo puedo ni creer, rápido, pásame la colonia de Ralf Dumbeldore

nono, esa es mía, tú échate la esencia Filosofal

vaaaaaaaleeeeee, pero sólo porque somos superamigas, que si noooo - del susto, Tara casi se cae al suelo, a Lily se le cayó el libro y Anna hizo un rayado tan fuerte, que echó el dibujo a perder, las tres se miraron

que histéricas!! – lo dijeron a la vez por lo empezaron a reírse cómo locas cuando su puerta se abrió

Hola chicas - Sirius se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Remus en el otro y James en los hombros de sus amigos. Las tres jóvenes se empezaron a reir más fuerte aún al ver la pose de los chicos y al recordar las palabras de las chicas de al lado. Ante esa muestra de humor, los guaperas se quedaron un tanto chocados. De repente, Anna se levantó y gritó

IAN!!! JIMMY!!! – pasó corriendo al lado de unos merodeadores un tanto sorprendidos y abrazó a un chico rubio pajizo con el pelo de punta y los ojos verdes, Ian Mcfly, y luego abrazó al otro chico, Jimmy Lenders, un chico moreno con el pelo en una cresta y ojos negros.

Hola An!! ¿qué tal el verano?

Muy bien, oye Ian – se volvió hacia el rubio - ¿me la has traído?

Si, aquí tienes – le dio una guitarra eléctrica, tenía la funda negra con muchas pegatinas y parches – cuida más tus cosas, anda que olvidártela en mi casa – le pegó un capón cariñoso – Sirius se fijó en la guitarra con asombro, no sabía que había más gente que tuviera una.

Deberías saber que es una despistada

Eso

LILY!! TARA!! –los dos chicos las abrazaron, Anna se acercó a Jimmy con cara de cachorrito abandonado

Jimmy, me insultan, Ian me ha pegado, ¿no vas a defender a una de tus mejores amigas?

Es que yo estoy de acuerdo, un día se te va a olvidar la cabeza y no te darás ni cuenta

Todos os confabuláis en mi contra – hizo un gesto dramático – nadie me entiende.

Pobre Annita

Os dije que no me llamarais así, ala, ya no os hablo – se fue hacia el compartimento, pero se encontró con los merodeadores en la puerta – ejem, me podríais dejar pasar – James y Remus se apartaron, el primero se acercó a la pelirroja que puso cara de desesperación y el segundo porque estaba asombrado por la escena, pero Sirius se quedó parado en medio de la puerta.

Hola preciosa – puso su sonrisa seductora.

Mira Black, quiero entrar en el compartimento si no te importa, así que apártate – Anna echó a un lado a Sirius y se sentó en el asiento, los demás la imitaron.

Lily, tenemos que ir con los prefectos – Remus la ayudó a levantarse

Vale Remus, chao chicos.

Adiós chicos, adiós Tara – esta se puso roja

Adiós Lupin – susurró con la cabeza gacha.

Nosotros también nos vamos.

Eso, Black lárguense – Anna y Tara les empujaron hacia la puerta y se la cerraron en las narices

Adiós Tara – Ian y Jimmy se reían como locos

Váyanse a la mierda

Mejor espera hasta que se te pase e rojo de las mejillas, porque así no das mucho miedo – Tara se sonrojó aún más y se sentó a mirar por la ventana enfurruñada

Venga Tar, no te enfades, que era una broma – Jimmy se sentó a su lado y empezó a hacerle cosquillas Anna e Ian se unieron a él hasta que la chica lloraba de la risa,

MIENTRAS EN EL PASILLO

joder que carácter tiene la del pelo corto – entraron en el compartimento con Peter

¿ Que te pasa Canuto?

Nada Colagusano, que hay chicas que no saben apreciar lo bueno ni cuando lo tienen delante

Lo que Sirius quiere decir es que una chica le ha cantado las cuarenta

¿ En serio Cornamenta?

Calla James, a mí por lo menos Evans no me rechaza cada vez que le pregunto si quiere salir conmigo.

Hoy no me ha rechazado – James estaba rojo.

¿ hoy se lo has pedido?

No – más rojo aún – pero este año será mía

Lo que tu digas

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a Hogwarts.

Tengo hambreeeeee, quiero comeerrrrrr, no escuchar a un Sombrero desafinado cantar una estúpida canción.

es la cosa más rara del mundo – Lily subió las manos con actitud dramática

¿qué un sombrero cante? ¬¬

no, que Anna tenga hambre

muy bueno Lils – Ian le dio una palmada en la espalda y los demás rieron.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor y el sombrero cantaba su canción, Anna simulaba que se daba contra la mesa en la cabeza mientras, en frente, a su derecha Lily se tapaba los oídos y tarareaba por lo bajo una canción del Canto del Loco, a su izquierda Ian leía El Quisquilloso por debajo de la mesa con el MP3 encendido, en frente, Tara rezaba para que durase mucho y a su lado, Jimmy se comía unas patatas fritas a escondidas. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento

que comience la selección

Laura shinker, - el sombrero gritó "Slytherin", Ian se inclinó hacia Anna y le dijo

¿te apetece una apuesta?

Ay no! – Lily se dirigió a los dos chicos – no comiencen tan pronto, sus apuestas nunca traen nada bueno.

Lils, me ofendes, - Ian se llevó una mano al corazón - ¿cuándo he hecho yo una apuesta con la que alguien se meta en líos? ¿y Anna?

Lily sacó un pergamino de su túnica un pergamino muyyy largo y comenzó a leer – en primero, Anna apostó con Tara a ponerse a bailar tango con Malfoy en clase de transformaciones, estuvo castigada dos semanas a limpiar los baños además del trauma que se cogió el chico. En segundo, Ian a Jimmy a que no se atrevía a besar a la profesora Mcgonagall, el pobre estuvo vomitando un mes y casi le expulsan por agresión a una maestra. En tercero, Anna tuvo que besar a Snapia, ¿sigo?

no hace falta – la castaña hizo un gesto de asco al recordar el episodio con Snape

venga Lily, deja que los niños se diviertan – Jimmy puso cara de padre comprensivo

eso, no seas aguafiestas, será divertido – Tara se volvió a Ian - ¿cuál es la apuesta?

Bien, Anna, cada vez que el sombrero diga slythernin, tienes que abuchear, y cuando diga gryffindor animar ¿vale? Si lo haces bien, te daré una bolsa de ranas de chocolate, y si lo haces mal, tendrás que besar a Black.

Eres muy cruel, acepto, pero si gano, tendrás que ser mi criado durante una semana.

Dos días

Cinco

Tres

Cuatro y es mi última oferta

Está bien...

VAMOS CON LOS MERODEADORES

Me aburroooooo

esperemos que pase algo porque esto es un muermo, soy yo o los de primero son el triple que los del año pasado.

Canuto, Cornamenta, en vez de quejaros, poneos a escuchar la selección

¬¬ Me aburrooooooooooooooooooo

Esto es un muermooooooooooooooooooo

Escuchad

Me aburrooooooooooooooo

Esto es un muermoooooooooooooooo

Escuchad

Me abuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooo

Esto es un muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmoooooooooooo

María Modorar

SLYTHERIN!!!!

BAAAAAAHHHHH, LOS SLYTHERIN NO VALEN NADAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! – una chica sentada delante suya se puso de pie en su silla y comenzó a gritar, era la chica castaña del tren – LOS GRYFFINDOR ARRIBA!!!! SIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Los chicos de su alrededor, dos chicas y dos chicos se partían de risa mientras se sujetaban los costados. Mcgonagall negaba con desaprobación mientras Dumbledore la miraba divertido.

¿esa no es Jhonsons? – los chicos estaban pasmados

creo que si

shhhhhh, escuchad

Carla Taylor

GRYFFINDOR

SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRYFFIS AL PODER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ahora agitaba unos pompones y llevaba una gorra con un cartelito que ponía GO GRYFFINDOR! Y ella sequía gritando – SOMOS LOS MEJORES!!!!!!!! COMON GRYFFINDOR!!! SOMOS LOS NÚMERO UNO!!!! GRYFFIS UP!!!!!!!!! –ahora los chicos se partían de risa, Sirius lloraba, James se revolcaba en el suelo, Remus se doblaba de dolor y Peter, bueno como era tonto ( es así, que se le va ha hacer) pues no hacía nada.

John Maloyo.

RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!!!! – al instante todas las miradas se clavaron en Anna, pero ella se quedó calladita en su sitio

Paul Rondeau

HUFFELPUF!!!!!! – lo mismo

Worten Burch

SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Anna se volvió a levantar – ARBITRO COMPRADO, PARTIDO REGALADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERPIENTES VERRUGOSAS ABAJO!!!!!!!!! SUPERLEONES ARRIBA!!!!!!!!!!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pictia Nary

GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOS MEJORES!!!!!!!! SIN SER CREÍDOS PERO SI SUPERIORES A LAS SERPIENTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! WE ARE THE NUMBER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna se sentó de nuevo mientras todo el comedor reía, de repente Dumbledore se levantó y se hizo el silencio en la sala. La profesora Mcgonagall se llevó el sombrero y luego se sentó en su asiento. El director se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su discurso( NdA/ no escribo el discurso porque me da pereza, pero es el típico de Dumbledore) y al final dijo:

por último quiero dar las gracias a la señorita Jhonsons por animarnos la selección,- Anna se puso roja – y ahora, a comer!!!!

VAMOS CON LAS CHICAS

La cena terminó sin más incidentes y los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, después de que Remus dijera la contraseña, las chicas subieron a la habitación que ocupaban ellas tres desde primer curso. Al entrar se pusieron a desempacar mientras platicaban animadamente.

gané la apuesta, gané la apuesta – Anna bailaba por toda la habitación

si, pero hiciste el ridículo

ea Lily, bien que te reíste – Tara se giró a Anna – pero es cierto que hiciste el ridículo, ¿porqué estas tan contenta entonces?

¿qué porque estoy tan contenta dices? – se sentó en su cama y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos – primero: no tengo que besar a Black, ajjjj ( NdA a mi no me importaría) segundo: tengo criado por cuatro días, tercero: tengo una reserva muy grande de ranas de chocolate y cuarto: esta bolsa de patatas fritas...

pobre Ian... tener que ser el criado de esta chica – Tara puso cara de compasión

el se lo ha buscado, que no apueste más conmigo que siempre pierde

TOC TOC TOC

adelante – Lily abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con la profesora Mcgonagall

Buenas tardes señorita Evans, ¿puedo pasar?

Si, claro, adelante, ¿pasa algo? – Anna se puso pálida pensando que iba a castigarla

No es nada grave, - suspiro de alivio por parte de la castaña. – como supongo que sabrá, ya que usted es prefecta, se ha organizado un intercambio con los alumnos de la escuela de Salem en Buenos Aires – Lily asintió – bien, pues el número de estudiantes de tercer curso a aumentado considerablemente, tanto que hemos tenido que desalojar a algunas alumnas de su curso, tendrán que compartir habitación con dos chicas que vendrán ahora. Y, ahora me voy, sus nuevas compañeras llegarán en unos segundos.

Hasta luego profesora

Ah, señorita Jhonsons, su comportamiento en el comedor ha sido imperdonable, pero como todavía no tienen puntos, lo pasaré por alto

Gracias profesora, adiós.

Nada más irse la profesora, aparecieron en el cuarto dos camas y dos baúles, luego llamaron a la puerta, Tara fue a abrir. En la puerta había dos chica, una era alta y delgada, tenía el pelo negro con algunas ondas por la cintura, los ojos eran azul cielo y tenía la piel muy pálida, la otra era todo lo contrario a la primera, era de mediana estatura y tenía el pelo rubio que se le despeinaba en todas las direcciones corto por el cuello y los ojos violetas con cuatro franjas azules que se unían en las pupilas y estaba muy morena.

hola, somos vuestras nuevas compañeras – hablaba la rubia – me llamo Cassandra Melow, pero llamarme Alex pofis.

yo soy Joanna Silverman, pero podéis llamarme Joan

encantada, yo soy Tara Becket, llamarme Tara, ella es Lilian Evans

encantada, llamarme Lily

y ella es Anna Jhonsons

encantada, ¿os gustan los merodeadores?

Anna! ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

Tranqui Tar, simple curiosidad, ¿y bien?

¿Los merodeadores? – Joan puso cara de asco – son unos jodios cabrones y unos creídos – las chicas la miraron asombradas OO y Alex rió .

Que no os engañe con su cara de angelito, es una taquera redomada, y no, a mi no me van los merodeadores, me van mas la gente como...como...

¿cómo quién?

Pff, como Jimmy Lenders, el cabrón está buenísimo

Joan!! U no lo dice en serio, aunque si que está bueno, si.

Y ¿qué me decís de Ian Mcfly?

Joder, ese está requetebuenísimo.

IAN!! – Anna se levantó de un salto

¿qué pasa An?

Voy ha hacerle una visita, ¿me acompañais?

Vale

Las cinco chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos, pero en mitad de las escaleras, Anna se paró y todas las demás chocaron contra ella cayéndose todas al suelo tipo sándwich. Anna quedó debajo de todas con Lily, Joan, Tara y Alex encima por ese orden.

ya quítense de encima que me voy a convertir en parte del suelo, Gordas! – cuando se consiguieron levantar Lily preguntó

¿por qué te paraste?

Me acabo de acordar de que no se cual es su habitación --U

Privilegiada inteligencia la tuya!! UU – Tara paró a un chiquillo que pasaba por ahí – eh tu niño! Dime dónde está la habitación de Ian Mcfly – el niño la miró asustado.

E-en el se-segundo p-pasillo a l-la derecha señora, es l-la 4 D

Gracias pequeño, 5 puntos más para Gryffindor – el niño salió corriendo – has sido muy borde Tara

Si no eres así, no te hacen caso, y tu Lils regalas puntos por nada,

Ese niño ha ofrecido un gran servicio a la comunidad mágica, se los merecía

Si, claro, y tu sales con Potter

Esa no te la perdono, algún día me las pagarás, muajaajajajajajaja

Dejar ya la puñetra y jodia discursión y tirar para delante

A sus ordenes mi general!!! – al final llegaron a la habitación de los chicos y llamaron a la puerta, le abrió Sirius vestido con unos boxer y sin nada por la parte superior ( la autora se recoge la baba y continúa)

Jhonsons ¿qué quieres?, ¿has venido a verme? – se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

No precisamente Black – le miró con desprecio - ¿duermen aquí Ian y Jimmy?

Te lo digo si Evans me besa – James se había apoyado en el otro lado y vestía también unos boxer (yo quiero estar ahí nn)

Antes prefiero morrearme con Snape.

Vamos, no puedes resistirte a mis encantos Lily

Puedo y lo hago Potter, y soy Evans para ti. – Joan y Alex se asomaron por detrás de las chicas.

¿nos dejan pasar?

No, parece que el imbecil de Black y el idiota de Potter están obstruyendo la pu..puerta – se acercó a ellos y les apartó de un empujón – entrada libre nn

Entraron en la habitación, que como es de esperar estaba "un poco" desordenada, en ese momento salía Remus del baño con unos pantalones negros, Tara se sonrojó mucho.

¿qué hacéis aquí? – reparó en Tara y también se sonrojó, pero menos

hola Lupin, buscamos a Ian y a Jimmy, ¿sabes donde están?

Se han ido a las cocinas, estarán al volver

Pues yo espero aquí ¿ cual es su cama?

Son esas – Remus señaló dos camas y las chicas se sentaron en ellas a esperar.

30 min. Después

los dos chicos llegaron a la habitación y se encontraron con un espectáculo bastante raro: Lily gritaba a Potter cosas como "eres un egocéntrico" o "te odio con toda mi alma, preferiría salir con Lucius Malfoy o con Hagrid antes que contigo" etc..., Tara platicaba con Remus sobre el mejor chocolate, Anna tenía el pelo amarillo pollo y de punta y perseguía a Sirius con cara de psicópata asesina mientras él se reía, dos chicas observaban la escena partiéndose de risa y Peter no estaba ahí porque debido a su estatura y su nivel intelectual dormía con los elfos domésticos.

ejem – todos voltearon a ver a Jimmy y a Ian.

aleluya – Anna dejó de intentar matar a Sirius con la almohada y Lily bajó a James del ventilador

¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Jopetas Ian, cualquiera diría que nos estáis echando

Solo pregunto Lils

Anna quería verte – Anna se adelantó.

Mañana quiero que me esperes antes de ir al Gran Comedor y que me cojas apuntes en historia de la magia ¿si?

Siempre os esperamos, pero lo de los apuntes...

Ian, Ian, perdiste ¿recuerdas?

Esta bien...

Ah, otra cosa más – se acercó a él – quiero mis ranas de chocolate YA!!!

Esta bien, toma

Gracias!!nn – le besó en la mejilla

¿no nos presentáis a vuestras amigas? – Ian señaló a la rubia y a la morena, las dos chicas se levantaron

estas son Joanna Silberman y Cassandra Melow, chicas estos son Ian Mcfly y Jimmy Lenders

hola, encantadas, pero llamarnos Joan y Alex ¿vale?

Vale, encantados

Hala, adiós chicos, buenas noches - Tara empujó a las chicas fuera de la habitación mientras estas se despedían.

Buenas noches mi criado, duerme bien que mañana te espera un día muy largo – diciendo esto, Anna cerró la puerta.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
